White Day Fever
by chidoriochibi
Summary: Sequel to Valentine's Choco. It is White Day and those people who received giri-choco chocolates of courtesy from Sakuno on last Valentine will be returning a favor to her. Please read on and find out what will happen to our cute Sakuno-Hime and the Pri


Scene: White Day with Sakuno-Hime

Intro: It is White Day and those people who received giri-choco (chocolates of courtesy) from Sakuno on last Valentine will be returning a favor to her. Please read on and find out what will happen to our cute Sakuno-Hime and the Princes of Tennis.

Genre: Humor

Chapter: Sequel to Valentine's Choco

Time frame: Sakuno in Senior High School

Warning: Sakuno-centric and very OOC, readers have been warned.

_Standard Disclaimer Applied: All Tenipuri characters belong to Konomi-sensei._

* * *

Title: White Day Fever

* * *

"SAKUNO-HIMECHI!!!!!" Sengoku Kiyosumi bellowed fervently as he charged towards the diffident young lady "PLEASE ACCEPT MY WHITE DAY GIFT, MY UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU!!"

Before the frolicsome player could even crouch onto her; numbers of tennis balls flew from the several directions and hit on his head; instantly sending him off to dreamland.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma muttered his libretto as pulled his cap down to cover up his annoyed façade when he saw Sengoku attacking the club's princess.

Sakuno quickly divert her attention towards the group who attacked Sengoku; they immediately hide their weapon; their precious tennis rackets which they used to direct a high speed top spin balls towards Sengoku.

"Eh?" At this moment; the princess is too shock for a word. She didn't expect that she would meet a big group of tennis players, including those privileged Sakuno-Hime club members to be standing infront of the high school entrance.

"Ouch…" before Sakuno could start to speak again; the orange head grunted loudly. "…you bunch of monsters really shows no mercy towards anyone who attacked the princess…"

"Sengoku-han; you do know the house rules, didn't you?" The genius of Hyoutei Gakuen; Oshitari Yuushi came forth and walked over to shield their princess from Sengoku "Hime, please stay away from him…he's extremely dangerous…"

"Ano…" it seems like the princess has never been given any chance to speak; she was immediately taken away by another two club members; Ohtori Choutarou and Saeki Koujiro.

"What were you doing within five feet of Sakuno-hime without the other members present? I think the house rules need to be explained to you again..." Marui Bunta came in to continue the role in which Oshitari should be doing.

One, we do not steal the Princess belongings.

One, we do not invade the Princess's home.

One, when addressing her; more than two must be present.

One, the titles of the Princess is as follows:

For seniors... Sakuno hime

For juniors... Sakuno hime-chan!

For sophomores... Sakuno hime-san!

For freshman... Sakuno hime-sama!

Long live the Princess! The last phrase was shouted in unison by other club members.

"Eh? Not the same old pick up lines again??" Sengoku complained.

"I have to congratulate you on what was written awhile ago. Aren't those the exact lines taken from Fruits Basket by Takaya Natsuki?" with that said; he gazed accusingly at the author of this story; mi-chan.

Upon being gazed and felt like she could no longer counter his pretty-boy-staring-attack; Mi-chan retreated to her little corner and muttered feebly "There's nothing wrong with taking the by laws of a great society"

"Nevermind; let's get back to the story…" with burning passion; Mi-chan starts her typing once again.

"Ano…why are all of you here today??" Sakuno finally got her debut and that was the first full sentence she starts off with.

"Princess; we're here to celebrate White Day with you?" the members replied in unison.

"White Day?" Sakuno batted her lashes to show her inquisitiveness "Isn't it tomorrow??"

"You must have got it wrong…my dear Hime" with that said; Fuji Shusuke approaches the princess and took both her hands and plants a light kiss on them.

"Today is the fourteenth of March and is the day for us to show our appreciation for those hand made chocolates you gave us during Valentine's Day"

Sakuno's face immediately flushed in deep crimson hue when the older Fuji did that to her.

"FUJI SHUSUKE!!!" Almost everyone bellowed with frustration upon seeing their precious princess being attacked by the genius tennis prince.

"Nii-san; please don't do this to purposely infuriate the others…you'll get yourself killed" Fuji Yuuta pleaded weakly. Moreover; the younger Fuji also can't help but to feel a little envious of what his older brother did to Sakuno earlier.

"Yuuta; how could you say that; I really meant to show my affection to Hime" he shook his head to retaliate.

"Fuji; you should just stop this for once…teasing Sakuno-san further will not do you good" although Tezuka Kunimitsu had tried to sound blasé; others could actually sees veins popping out from the sides of his temples.

And so; by judging on Tezuka's reaction; it had confirmed the fact that the renowned pokerfaced captain had taken liking of their former coach's granddaughter.

And what else could be more genuine when he personally comes here to here to attend the Sakuno-Hime Club White Day celebration?

"As expected; Tezuka-san is still too shy to admit his true feelings" Yukimura Seiichi remarked inaudibly and it was good enough to be heard by his soul teammates; Sanada Genichirou.

"Some say; being protective is also a way of showing affection…" the former vice captain of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku commented in response to what was said by his former captain "…they also said; time is the best assets to build up love and relations"

"Hey; I can hear the conversation clearly you know…" former trickster of Rikkai Dai tennis club; Niou Masaharu clenches his fist with jealousy "…even people like Yukimura-kun; being renowned as the Child of God, is not being blessed with love luck"

"Hmm…I'm blessed…" that was the instant reply from Yukimura "…for being able to become Sakuno-Hime's Club member numbered double zero twenty; receiving the last piece of those special packed hand-made Valentine's chocolate; is the greatest joy of my entire life"

"Wow, I'm so envious of all of you…" Out of nowhere, Ibu Shinji came and join in the conversation, but as expected from the former rival of Echizen Ryoma; Ibu's old habit hasn't gotten a little bit improvements; he stills mumbles and rambles a lot "…despite; you're being called as 'Child of God', God never abandon you; he has blessed you with a privileged seat in this fan club. That number could have been mine, if not for the stupid thief who came out of no where and…."

"Shinji!!" Tachibana Kippei ruffles his head; he knew that; for once he couldn't keep his eyes off his teammates. He immediately apologized to the others on behalf of Shinji.

"Ano…" it seems like the timid girl still haven't got a satisfy feedback from the group; she decided to get their attention.

"Sakuno-hime; is there something that you want to say" Kajimoto Takahisa noticed it and immediately get the others to listen to what she have to say.

"I remembered clearly that White Day is supposed to be tomorrow…" her head dropped and she's playing her fingers when she said feebly "…at least that was what Tomo-chan told me last night before we went to bed together…"

"NO, IT'S TODAY" the group replied in unison.

"That means…" For a moment Sakuno paused and rethink the situation again. First of all her friend Tomoka had been acting weird. For the past weeks the hyperactive girl had been keeping her accompany; consuming most of her time, keeping her busy until she lost count of the schedules and dates.

On the other hand; she trusted her for being her time keeper as well as guardian; Tomoka would never miss to tell her all the important dates; which Sakuno would have to take precaution of not to be left alone.

"SHE LIED TO ME!!!" Finally realizing the truth; Sakuno face twitched into a Picasso's drawing. That also explains the reason why the school was empty when she arrived earlier on.

Though it is not affirmed if the group had heard the first phrase; but it seems like they are now fuming with jealousy when she claimed that she shared a bed with her best friend.

Some players even suffered from excessive nose bleed due to their extremely perverted mind that projected some extremely pervert images of their princess and her best friend.

"Nyah; I wondered how long is this club going to last?" Kikumaru Eiji pondered "We knew Tomo-chan and Sakuno-chan are good friends; but I didn't expect them to be in that kind of relation…"

"Fushuu….What kind of relation??" Kaidoh mused audibly. He heard that youngsters nowadays have developed strange preference of choosing their partners. The strange preference he referred to are male/male or female/female relationship.

With that said; the acrobatic player earned an elbow attack from Oishi "Eiji…don't simply make such dangerous assumption"

"That's right!!" Momoshiro added "Sakuno-chan is straight"

"Yes; it's not a crime for girls sharing bed; me and Shiraishi does that too; right, Shiraishi…" Tooyama Kintarou came forth to try to defend the princess's good name; he flashed his teammate, Shiraishi Kuranosuke a toothy smile, to get him to get along with his lie.

"Kin-chan; no one needs a white lie during White Day" Shiraishi ruffled his hair as he muttered nonchalantly. He doesn't seem to be affected by what Kintarou claimed earlier.

For those who know the two well enough would probably find it impossible to connect the them together; moreover Kintarou still keeps on believing that Shiraishi's bandaged arms are deadly poisonous.

"So; let's get back to our former plan" Ryoma suggested in finality "This story has been dragging way too long"

"Plan?" Sakuno shrugged. Based on the numbers of people, she assumed that the plan which Ryoma mentioned earlier could be something even she could not possibly imagine of.

"That's right…" the cousin of Oshitari Yuushi, Oshitari Kenya came to greet her before telling her everything in detail.

"Today; we shall show our appreciation for the chocolates you gave to us during Valentine's Day. All fans knows the house rules well and according to one of the house rules; only the first twenty privileged members were give Sakuno-chan special hand made chocolates"

"It really surprised us that we were also given the privilege to receive these special chocolates from Hime-sama" Dan Taichi added happily; the happy boy is still reserving his piece.

"So; we, as part of Sakuno-Hime Club; would like to show you our appreciation; hence, on this White Day Special, we planned to go on a group date with you" Sengoku finally join in the conversation.

"According to our data, the possibility that you choose to stay at home during White Day would be ninety-eight percent" Inui Sadaharu announced as he read the data that was stored in a PDA unit by his former partner Yanagi Renji.

"And so; weeks ago; we've asked Osakada-san for help" Oishi ruffled his hair to show his embarrassment. For once he had never been doing something like this before; his prudish attitude is well known to the nation afterall.

"And I gave her some tips to get you out of your house too" Niou confessed.

"Though; the organizer has yet to be seen" Ohtori added.

As soon as that was said, everyone quiet down.

The sound of jet engine could be heard. Few seconds later; strong wind blew across toward them.

"MY DEAR SAKUNO-HIME!!! WE'RE READY TO GO ON A WHITE DAY TRIP" a familiar voice came out from the PA system of a huge jumbo jet that happened to fly across the sky.

Right after the announcement; white colored rose petals could be seen pouring down from the sky, followed by Atobe who show off his awesome sky diving skill and landed safely next to the crowd with a pair of parachute attached to his back.

With a snap of his fingers; the prince's servants immediately dashed and stood before him to help him to remove the gears.

A big bundle of white roses were handed to Atobe before the servants leave.

"Ah; the organizer, Atobe Keigo is here" Yuushi confirmed the arrival of the arrogant prince.

"What's with that big jumbo jet??" Both Marui and Eiji exclaimed in awe.

"I thought we are going on a field trip by train or bus…"

"Those are for young school kids…" his sarcasm never seems to lighten a bit "…only this monstrous flying machine suits this Ore-sama's status, na, Kabaji"

"Usu" that was a straight reply from the prince's best friend.

"Moreover; how could this Ore-sama let her future bride to go on a trip by chartered bus or cramped bullet train?"

"Future bride??"

Ignore the killer's glares from group; Atobe approaches Sakuno to give her the roses.

"Th…Thank you…Atobe-san…"

"Be awe by this Ore-sama's passion for you…" he declared "…there'll be lots of surprise awaiting for you"

"This…this…" It looks like Sakuno had been taken aback by the situation.

In the beginning she was totally unacquainted to the situation. Being tricked by her best friend; going to school in White Day; meeting up with the players infront of the school's entrance. All these; she couldn't just instantly blend in.

There was another moment of pregnant pause before Sakuno speaks again.

"I don't quite get what's going on now…" she smiled "…but I'm really happy about today's plan"

"Sakuno/Hime"

"There's no special meaning; it's just that weeks ago I received many invitations from all of you on plans during White Day. I really don't know how arrange my schedule so that I won't be disappointing anyone of you here; I really wanted to show how much I appreciate what you all have done for me in the past…for a simple girl like me who was being called and treated like a real princess…."

"I'm blessed…" she bite the lower part of her full sensual lips as she tried to hold back her happy tears that almost escaped from the corner of her eyes.

Her words are honest and her smile is genuine.

"HIME…" almost everyone was moved to tears upon hearing the princess's declaration.

"That means…."

"Please take care of me for the rest of the day" with that said she bowed politely before the crowd.

"Please take care of us too…" they did the same in return.

Before boarding into the jet; Sakuno suggested that Konomi-sensei should join the group and since she also received an invitation from him two weeks ago.

That suggestion was immediately banned by all the guys. Having to think of what happened during Valentine's Day makes their blood boil.

Maybe it is just Sakuno's imagination; she thought she saw sea of flames appeared before her.

Atobe's private jumbo jet took off and had been flying in the air for almost two hours from now.

Sakuno was given the best seat; the queen's chair and obviously the king's chair has to be given to the owner; Atobe Keigo.

While boarding on plane; the passengers sing karaoke; play games; perform stage plays and dances.

It has been quite enjoyable until the emergency alarm set off with loud buzzing sound.

"What was that?"

"What happened??"

"Hime; don't worry; we're here to protect you…"

A pilot came out to announce the situation.

"Our auto piloting control system had been hacked!! The hacker gained access on maneuvering the jet"

"What?!"

"Who on earth could the hacker be; to be able to hack into our system" Atobe gritted his teeth while trying to figure out how to resolve the situation.

Despite of such panicky situation; the players managed to stay calm and unruffled.

"Atobe; is there anything we can do to help?" some offered.

"No worries; our programmers are performing a rapid track down on the hacker; we'll get this done in no time"

A minute later another pilot came in to report the situation.

"Sir, we managed to trace the location of the hacker!! And he even left you a note"

"A note?" he raise his brow "Anyway; just show it to me"

With that said; Atobe and some players followed the pilot to the control room.

"What the hell is this?"

NOTE: BA….KA!!! I WON'T LET YOU BUNCH OF MONKEYS TO ENJOY YOUR WHITE DAY WITHOUT ME. BLEH, KONOMI TAKESHI.

"HE HACKED INTO MY SYSTEM?!!!"

"Konomi-sensei, you say?" Sakuno stuck her head out from the group who gathered in front of the entrance.

"Hime…" the crowd give way to the princess

"We're about to reach our destination…" she announced cheerfully.

"To where??"

"KONOMI WONDERLAND" she continued "He send me a message just now; he said that all of us will be going celebrate White Day with him"

"Not that guy again" Atobe fumed.

"You still have lots more to work on" Ryoma smirked

The End

* * *

A/N: Omg, I didn't realized it's already been two days since White Day. Initially, I planned to get it posted during the day of the event itself; guess what Mi-chan plan doesn't seem to work for most cases.

While closing up the ending for this story it seems a little too difficult for me. It's a little crappy though. Hahaha, that's the best I can do.

I do feel that Sakuno is more like a goddess in this story? But I really like how she's being treated like the most precious gem in the world; being pamper and being love by everyone.

My apology for the late White Day greeting and this story is dedicated to all my friends; you know who you are right??? Deshou

Also, I would like to dedicate this story to all Sakuno-chan's fans.

Thanks for reading this story and please don't forget to review.

Dewa gokigenyo

mi-chan yori


End file.
